The Mall Of No Return
by Thomas 658
Summary: This is a story about two friends Paul and his best friend Ken together They have escaped the perils of their front doors and are now headed to the willamette mall will they make it back out alive?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Rising or any of its characters they all belong to their respective owners also this is not intended to earn profit just to entertain.

**Dead Rising FanFic**

Paul looked at the reflection of his face in the Water of the Toilet bowl he stared at himself for about 5 seconds then quickly shook his head and flushed and left the Bathroom he walked down the Stairs went to his Kitchen Fridge and got out a bottle of Beer turned on the T.V. and Flicked the News Channel on and noticed the Weather was being read out. _"Heh Stormy again huh, Hmph…just my luck"_

Paul was now focused off of the Weather Man and looked at the little News bar at the bottom and read a piece that confused him it read: "_Hundreds of Rioters gather outside the doors of Willamette Shopping Mall No Violence reported"_

Paul thought, _"ok that's pretty weird" _as he took a sip of Beer. After about 30 Seconds of Weather Readings the apparent "Rioting" incident appeared on screen A Woman started talking _"it has been reported that hundreds and steadily growing numbers have been gathering outside of the Willamette Superstore we go now to our Reporter Bill who is live at the Scene OK Bill over to you"._

"_Hi Cathy, now and incredible amount of People have gathered outside of the Willamette Shopping Mall but for a Riot it seems unusually quiet" _Bill Paused and said _"ah here comes one of the Rioters perhaps we can interview him and see what all the trouble is about, Damn he looks badly messed up for no Violence…have we got a Med-kit at all he looks kinda pail too, Now Excuse me sir could you tell us about this Ri-_

The Man lunged at the reporter knocking him to the ground and began trying to bite his throat the mans eyes were completely White and did not blink the screen then went back to the News Studio as The Man began Biting into the reporters Neck amidst the Reporters screaming and cries for help.

Paul sat stiff in his Chair _"That thing that attacked the Reporter…I've seen things like them in Movies I can't believe that actually just happened…"_

He just so happened to glance out of his Window but to his relief saw nothing just a Car and some people walking up a street with some Shopping Bags but he looked at his Neighbour across the Road top floor Window and saw a couple of Shadows one that looked like it was defensively swinging at the other Shadow that was slowly limping towards the other.

All of a sudden he felt…Scared an Emotion he hadn't felt for a long time he also noticed his Heart was beating a lot faster then he thought _"What if Kens' one of those...things"_

He jumped up and grabbed his Cordless Telephone and dialled Kens Number hurriedly the he waited for an answer all the while muttering silently to himself _"c'mon Ken pick up c'mon_…_ c'mon"_

Then he heard a click followed by a Yawn _"uh…Hello?"_ Paul Smiled to himself "_Typical always out cold before mid-night you Light-Weight!" "Dude what you doing ringing me at 12?" _Paul thought quickly _"uhm…well Ken…have you seen the News?" "Pfff no way I never watch over hyped junk at night" "well…"_ said Paul feeling his Heart going mad again _"Switch on the News now this is really important it's probably reached breaking news now" "uh ok if it's about more Soccer though…woah…holy crap man Zombie epidemic! And where are the Reporters at the News Station no ones there but the Cameras have been left on" "Yeah I know hey try looking out your Window see if you can see anything"_ said Paul.

"Hmmm…I see…ah-ha I see like 3 or so injured looking people they don't look like they've turned yet want me to ask them what's going on at the Mall and see if they know anything at all?" asked Ken.

"JESUS CHRIST NO" shouted Paul "Are you crazy?! They could turn ANY moment just ignore them!" exclaimed Paul.

"Anyway Ken, keep your Cell Phone on you at all times incase anything else big happens because I have mine on me right now so I'll call you in a bit anyway so see ya later mate" said Paul, he said the last part slower than normally as if he wanted to keep on talking to Ken to see if he needed help or not.

"Right-o Mate see ya" said Ken casually.

"Gees he never seems bothered by a damn thing!" muttered Paul.

Then something caught his attention, it was a silent tapping noise that tapped once every three seconds or so and it seemed to be coming from his window, but his blinds were shut and he didn't even want to find out what was behind those blinds, he immediately turned his head around the room quickly as if to find a weapon of some sort and then muttered to himself "To hell with this there's nothing useful in here for a weapon" he quickly darted up to his room fished out a Cricket Bat he kept under his bed incase of robbers he grinned to himself when he pulled it out from under his bed, he then dashed downstairs into his Kitchen and opened a drawer full of assorted Cutlery, Paul quickly grabbed the biggest and meanest looking Steak Knife he could find and grinned once again when he saw how sharp it looked.

His grin quickly faded when he thought of peeking out of the blinds to see what the tapping was, so he walked over to the very corner of the blinds and prised open between two flaps the tiniest amount and then quickly shut them again.

"Oh Shit it's one of them!" he thought to himself "well one thing's for certain I sure as hell am NOT going out there while that's out there incase I attract any more over but that Window won't hold out forever" because he had now noticed the Zombie had begun hitting the Window harder and then heard a distinct humming in the distance that was getting louder and louder then it sounded really close and then he heard a screech of tyres and a car door open then close in quick succession he then just pulled the blinds open quickly and saw Ken rushing to my front door holding a bloody shovel I then rushed to my Door and opened it Ken then shouted "Hey dude hurry the hell up and get your ass out here!, get in the Car now!" I then ran as fast as my legs would take me to Ken's car we both hopped in shut and locked the doors and Ken drove away to my relief.

"Shit Man…if you hadn't been here I probably would have been over run sooner or later I mean hell…I can't hold out forever with just a Cricket Bat and a Knife!" I said

"Hey that's what friends are for boy-o!" said Ken grinning.

Phew there we go! first ever chapter of my first ever fan fic! I'm extatic please be kind as this is my first I'll try and get the next chapter up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Rising or any of its characters they all belong to their respective owners also this is not intended to earn profit just to entertain.

**DEAD RISING FAN FIC CHAPTER 2**

"_So, uh Ken did you watch the weather a while ago?" _said Paul trying to make conversation.

"No" said Ken "Because it's not always right"

"_Well…bad news it's gonna be stormy!" _said Paul

"_Oh great" muttered Ken "now these…these THINGS are gonna have partial cover by the misty effect of the rain"_ complained Ken

"_Well I don't wanna have to chance hiding in a house in case of more…zombies" _hesitated Paul he sighed then looked ahead and then exclaimed "Oh shit man watch out!" But before the words were even out of his mouth their car ploughed into a zombie at 40MPH sending it flying across the road, Ken then spoke _"Hell I don't know if we're gonna make it anywhere if these dumb bastards are standing in the road that's one problem and that damn thing dented my sexy car!" _Paul then joked saying _"Man I don't even know what you're into…" "SHUT UP!" _Retorted Ken quickly, Paul grinned at his friends face as he was obviously trying not to smile.

Paul then looked ahead and said "Hey…look a parking lot next to a big building…is that the Mall?!" "Ken then quickly replied saying, _"Yep and we're going there!" _Paul then quickly replied with _"Holy fuck man are you crazy!? If we go into that Mall we'll be up to our assess in Zombies we'll be eaten alive in seconds" _Ken calmly replied _"But we'll also be up to our assess in food, camp supplies, weapons and guns and also another positive the Zombies are all on the outside, remember they were all crowded around the doors at the front and there are more ways than one to get into the Mall" _Paul then felt a great deal of relief but then said when hearing the car slow to a stop in an empty space _"I suppose but just stick together or we're fucked!" "Then let's go!" _said Ken grabbing his Shovel and hopping out the Car Paul grabbing his weapons and doing the same they heard the cars doors shut with a low clunk and then started walking toward the Mall side by side _"Hey over there! A ladder up we go!" _Ken happily said they both did a Roadie run towards the ladder Ken clutched the ladders sides first saying _"Right then lets get our assess up there" _He then began to climb up, Paul waited for a few seconds for Ken to reach a slightly higher part of the ladder before he began, Paul scanned the area with his eyes and saw a lot of black figures bumbling around in the surrounding Mist, Paul thought to himself _"Although it may provide those bastards with partial cover it works the same on us" _Paul quickly glanced back at the ladder then he also began to climb by the time they got to the top of the ladder they noticed they were standing next to a large helipad, As they both walked past it Ken then raised one eyebrow and said _"Since when has a Mall ever needed a Helipad?" "Not a clue man" _Replied Paul he then noticed a small white Room with a door attached then Paul grabbed the handle turned it and opened the door and said _"Oh cool a security room let's go down here Ken"_ Ken nodded in approval they walked in then shut the door behind them they walked down the stairs weapons in hand, they went through what seemed like a small office with monitors and a few blue lockers Paul stopped opened one locker and saw what looked like a casual outfit he caught a glance of the label to see what brand it was and he read the name out loud _"…Achievement?"_ Ken said _"must have been one of the employees change of clothes before the Zombies really left an impact" "Hmm"_ mumbled Paul in agreement _"Well whatever, he said finally let's get going through that brown door near those air ducts"_ they both proceeded to the door Paul breathing in and then quickly shoving the door open and walked down what seemed to both of them and endless corridor they finally came to the end of it and again opened another door to what now appeared to be the first floor of a mall with two staircases leading to the ground floor where a few quite obviously normal uninfected humans had set up a crude barricade against…the zombies they had seen earlier on the T.V they both walked down the closest staircase slowly with loud thudding steps which caught the other peoples attention and relieved them to see that Paul and Ken were still amongst the living Paul then spoke breaking the silence to introduce themselves _"Uh hey there everyone it's ok neither me nor my friend here have been bitten by those things as you can see we are survivors like yourselves" _After he had finished his sentence they had both reached the bottom of the stairs and walked over to the group a large Texan man came over to the two and said _"Well it's nice to meet you two fellas, but say what's you twos names?" "I am Paul and this here's Ken my best friend" _Paul held out his hand the Texan then looked at his hand clasped it and shook it. _"Say…" _The Texan began _"I don't suppose you two'd mind helpin' an old fella out now would ya?"_ _"I suppose not, why what's up?" _Paul asked _"Well y'see I'm getting on in my old years and I was hopin' you'd be able to bring something back from the other side of this area and bring it back for the barricade? My old back just can't take it anymore" _he said with a slight chuckle _"Ok"_ Paul said casually _"C'mon Ken" _they both walked over a little way then a short old woman bumped into Paul she seemed to be looking for something then she looked up at Paul and said worriedly _"Oh have you seen her, oh where is my sweet little precious Madonna oh where is my sweet little doggie?" _Paul pushed her off of himself and replied rather angrily _"Jesus Christ calm the hell down I haven't seen any damn Madonna" _Paul then thought to himself _"Wow Madonna… what a stupid ass name for a dog" _Then Ken laughed out loud and said _"Geez that old bat's crazy it's like she tried roughing you up or something" "Trust me if she tried it I'm afraid she would be put in a sleeper hold!" exclaimed Paul, _Ken laughed at his reply. They then reached a small pile of stuff such as benches, 2x4's,T.V's, Baseball bats and Bins. Paul and Ken were about to grab something when there was a crashing sound of wood falling over and a few shouts of people Paul and Ken both looked back at the doors where the barricade was and saw the crazy old woman trying to break down the barricade shrieking about her dog two security guards ran over trying restrain her but somehow she swiped them off of her and then proceeded to swing open the glass doors letting a colossal horde of Zombies into the mall they then set about knocking the survivors to the floor and ripping them apart, The screaming and blood shook both Paul and Ken to the bone but suddenly there was a black guy in a Yellow shirt from a higher altitude of the mall yelling at any of the survivors Paul and Ken looked up _"What the hell are you people doing?! Come on move, get up the stairs quickly!" _The man shouted. Paul and Ken then looked forward. The Zombies were closing in…

OK! Another chapter uploaded! Please Review it please see if you can try and make my fanfic any better? Thanks and I'll try and get the new chapter up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Rising or any of its characters they all belong to their respective owners also this is not intended to earn profit just to entertain.

**Dead Rising Fan Fic Chapter 3**

Both Paul and Ken were absolutely terrified at the sight before them, a teeming mob of bloodthirsty corpses with no actual conscious knowledge except for killing and maiming.

The two stared at each other then quickly nodded looked forward once more Paul gulped and Ken slightly smirked then both charged forward yelling with weapons raised Paul swinging viciously with his cricket bat beheading two zombies on the way then smashing one into another few other zombies fowling their bumbling steps and Ken with his shovel pounding down Zombie after Zombie two lines being made towards the stairwell.

After what seemed like a near suicidal charge of fate they both made it to the stairwell gasping and quickly leaping up the stairs at the same time as they were running upstairs Paul looked back and saw the Texan now a Zombie with his entire Stomach gone standing idly Paul turned his head back quickly and saw a steel door which he quickly shoved open and closing after he and Ken had passed through.

He looked in the room and saw the Black guy with the yellow shirt a woman who looked as if she was in her Mid-Twenties and an old man who had a thick white beard and no hair he then stepped forward with a blowtorch and began to weld the door shut.

Paul looked down and sighed as if to mourn those who didn't make it, the silence was then broken by the Black guy in the yellow shirt "_Where are the others?_" Paul then replied, "_I don't know…I hope they got away…_" Ken nodded in agreement, The Black guy looked down and muttered something to himself rather angrily he turned around with his hands on his hips still looking down and stopped turned towards them and said "_well about we get acquainted?_" "_My name's brad and that woman over there is called Jessie_" She then quickly looked up and nodded at them and then looked away again.

Paul began _"Well um, I'm Paul and this is-_" "_The name's Ken_" interrupted Ken stepping forward and lifting his hand to shake, Brad clasped his hand shook it once firmly and nodded to him.

"_Well…_" started Brad "_I'm gonna go look for more survivors and some supplies like Blankets, Food and Water and so on, Jessie please take command of the monitors please and I'll be back soon_" No sooner than he had finished speaking he headed straight for an air vent quickly opened up the small metal door on it and clambered through it clanging loudly.

Paul and Ken then casually walked over to the janitor who had sealed the door and Paul began "_Hey I don't suppose you know where this vent leads to…Otis?_" he said looking at the mans' I.D Card, "_Well it leads to the roof but_ _I hope you two young-uns ain't planning to go back into that Mall right?…ah heck no-one listens to me anymore, here take these with you!_"he handed over a couple transceiversgiving them both to Paul "_And also this_" handing them a map of the Mall, Paul handed one of the transceivers to Ken looked at Otis and said "_Thanks Old man!_" he smiled then clambered into the air vent swiftly followed by Ken after he too also smiled at Otis and climbed in.

Jessie then called out "_Otis, is that the sound of those two men going through the vent?_" "_Yes Ma'am_" called Otis "_But hey young city folk like those two never listen, especially to an old timer like me!_" "_I really don't need this…_" she muttered.


End file.
